


Puppy Love

by Bumping_Bees



Series: Inktober 2018 [13]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Character's Name Spelled as Farlan, F/M, Inktober, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) Has OCD, M/M, Multi, POV First Person, Polyamory, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 14:15:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16286153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bumping_Bees/pseuds/Bumping_Bees
Summary: Isabel brings home a surprise for Levi and Farlan.Written for Inktober.





	Puppy Love

**Author's Note:**

> Farlan, Isabel, and Levi are all married in this fic.
> 
> Written for Inktober Day 13.
> 
> Prompt: I surprise you.

  
I flop on the sofa, groaning. Some days, I hate working as a vet tech. An asshole came to work today. His seven month old German Shephard had been diagnosed with idiopathic epilepsy. Instead of getting the poor dog medication or giving him to someone who could take care of him, the man demanded the dog be put down instead.

He didn't even want to be in the room while I did it... Which is good because I smuggled the dog out. The puppy is currently sleeping in a kennel in the kitchen. Thank the stars that my bosses are understanding and that I'm pregnant. They don't like stressing me out. So, when they saw me in tears and hugging the dog... They turned the other way.

I hope my husbands are as understanding. Farlan will most likely be upset, but he'll get over it quickly. Levi... He hates the messes animals make. I don't know how he will take it.

Speak of the devils. I hear their car in the driveway. I quickly check on the puppy. He's still sleeping. I run outside barefoot, still wearing my lab coat. Farlan is walking up the driveway. I can see Levi double checking the locks on the car. He has OCD.

I throw myself into Farlan's arms and he picks me up automatically. It feels good to be in his arms. Especially after the day I've had.

"Issy? What's wrong?" Levi says, his eyes narrowed with worry.

"Bad day at work," I mumble, feeling Farlan's hand rubbing circles into my back. "Some douche wanted me to put down his puppy... Because he didn't want to pay us to rehome it or buy the puppy medicine."

I see Levi's eyes narrow in suspicion. He knows me too well. Farlan interrupts him, making me tilt my head to look into his eyes.

"That must have been very painful."

I squirm nervously. Now, Farlan is suspicious. I drop from his arms and back up, my hands up in the air.

"Isabel..." Levi is glaring.

"Don't be mad!"

"Where is he?" Farlan sighs, already seeming to accept his fate.

Levi walks into the house and I hurry to follow him, wringing my hands nervously. He goes straight for the kitchen. A sigh leaves his mouth when he sees the sleeping puppy. Farlan is right behind us.

"Surprise?" I say weakly.

"A German Shephard, Issy?" Levi sounds exasperated. "They shed."

"Only really badly twice a year." I bite my lip. "I'll take care of him, Levi."

"You know, German Shephards are good dogs. They're incredibly loyal and brave." Farlan looks thoughtful. "I would feel better having a dog to protect Issy when we are out on business trips. Especially after the baby comes."

Levi shot his husband a dark look. "Traitor."

I want to say something, but the puppy wakes up... And immediately has a seizure.

I had forgotten to give him his medicine. I run to his side and kneel on the ground. I time the seizure. It was only a minute long, but it felt like hours.

The dog looks confused and disoriented when the seizure passes. I open the kennel and pet him to soothe him. I pull out the medication I'm trying for him and administer it carefully. When I am done, the puppy seems exhausted. He moves from the kennel to my lap.

"I suppose he can stay," Levi says, crouching down beside me. "But Farlan is taking on the cleaning. You're pregnant, Isabel. You shouldn't be stressed."

Farlan and I meet each others eyes, a grin passing between us. I drag Levi into a kiss by his tie. "Thank you!"

"What's his name?" Farlan asks, kneeling beside us and petting the puppy.

"His old owner named him Dogmeat." I wrinkle my nose. "I was thinking Sherlock Bones?"

Levi groaned at my terrible pun, but Farlan burst out laughing.

"Sherlock Bones it is."

"You are both terrible at naming things," Levi mutters. "You're probably going to try naming our baby Julia Child or something."

"That's actually not bad," Farlan and I say, laughing.

Levi throws up his hands and walks off, probably to shower. Farlan and I are still giggling long after he's gone. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also writing for kinktober. Be sure to check out my fic for these three there.
> 
> If you liked this story, feel free to leave a comment. I love it when people say hi. ♡♡♡


End file.
